The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television content providers provide content to multiple types of users including mobile users, fixed residential users and commercial users. Residential users may have multiple set top boxes.
Mobile devices such as touch-screen mobile devices have also increased in popularity. Such devices are typically connectable to the internet to obtain content from various sources. Mobile touch-screen devices include the iPad® by Apple and various Android® operating system devices.
Many service providers also provide customers with a way for scheduling a recording of content at a set top box. DIRECTV® provides a website, mobile phone access and iPad® access to schedule a recording while away from the set top box.
Many users have multiple receiving devices associated with an account. Providing a meaningful interface to manage the receiving devices increases customer satisfaction.